


Living at Miami Beach

by brian_mays_bitch



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brian_mays_bitch/pseuds/brian_mays_bitch
Summary: Queen has moved in with Miami and what was once a quite home is now loud and full of love.





	1. Chapter 1

Miami was now in charge of 4 young gay college boys and wanted to make sure that they where taken care of. So he invited them to send the Christmas week with him at his house.

“My, my, my, Miami what a big house you have.” Freddie was in aw and knew he would have a place like this one day.

“With Queen’s talents you will each have a house like this one day.” Miami looking for Brian. “Brian, don’t worry about the bags, someone will come and take them to your roooms.”

Brian was trying to pick up his and Roger’s bags.

“Umm… Okay.” Brian ran to catch up with the rest.

“Can me and Brian have a room together?”

“ That will be fine.”

“I want a room with Deaky!”

“That is fine as well.” Miami led them to the living room. “ Are you boys hungry? I can order anything you want. The WiFi password is the phone number… Let’s see… Is there anything you need, want?”

“I need money to go Christmas shopping.” Roger said happily.

“Yes, of course, I have Visa gift cards for you all, it has 5 on each.” Miami taking out his wallet.

“Five dollars?” Freddie asked

“Umm… No, 500 dollars, now this is from me to you, please you don’t have to pay me back. I say you should go today as it will be busy, but much more the closer we get to Christmas Eve.” Now passing out the cards.

“Th, thank you.” Brian was in shock.

“ Thanks Mi!” Jump up and grabbed Brian running back out. Freddie and John saying there thanks and running after.

Miami just smiling thinking he should surprise them with a Christmas tree.


	2. Cookies and Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miami is learning to trust the Queen boys, Freddie dose not know what too much sugar is, and everyone drinks hot chocolate

While the boys where shopping Miami got things like gift wrap and tape. They knew to meet him at the restaurant they where going to have dinner at, and both Brian and John seemed to be responsible so he wasn’t going to worry. For now. They most likely spend all there money on Christmas gifts and frivolous things, he didn’t mind. They where young and should have fun, but he though he should make them make an savings account that they can’t touch until after they were out of college.

Frist one at the restaurant to get the table Miami heard the boys walk up the table.

“Do you think I should have gotten them all the same like Fred did?”

“Na, I like what you picked for you nails, you look good in red Rog.”

Now sitting down. Miami could see they went to the mall.

“Did you spend it all?” He smiled at them.

“Umm… I used about 89$.”

“ Ya, me too.” Deaky said drinking his water.

“ I went over 100, but I got my nails and eyebrows done.”

“Me and Fred went together, is shrimp considered meat?” Roger asked Brian.

“I don’t know, we should stay away until we know tho.”

Miami was shocked, they saved some money? Usually it’s those cards lasted half a trip it was a miracle. Maybe he could trust them more.

“Mi?”

They where all looking at him for an answer to a question he didn’t hear.

“Oh, I am sorry love, I drifted off, can you please repeat the question?”

“Can we make cookies when we get home?” Roger asked excitedly.

“Oh, yes. We just need to stop by stop by the grocery to pick up ingredients, I almost never eat at home.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All was quiet you didn’t count the laughing coming from the living room, the boys where watching an old Marilyn Monroe movie, and Miami was keeping an eye on the cookies. There was a timer, but he didn’t need his kitchen to burn down, and there was no way for the boys to hear it from the sofa.

“John?” He saw was now in the kitchen with him. “Is everything alright?”

“I came to see if the cookies where done yet.”

“Oh don’t worry, I will take them out in time to cool then we can decorate them and make some hot chocolate.”

“Okay, cool.” He started to leave but turned around. “You can call me Deaky.”

“ Okay, cool.” He smiled at the younger man, and with that Deaky ran back to the living room with the others.

When the movie was done, they went to the kitchen to decorate the cookies.

“We should talk about your instruments, now, Brian where did you get your guitar because I can’t find another one like it.” Miami was sipping his overly sweet hot chocolate that Freddie had made him, he didn’t have the heart to tell him that this could put a hummingbird into a coma.

“You won’t, I made that guitar with my dad.” Brian said matter-of-factly.

“You, you made that guitar, that is amazing”

“Thank you, it took about two years.”

“Now, for you three. Tomorrow I want to go in to the city to get you new instruments. So be up and early, well have breakfast after.”

“How early?” Freddie asked not really paying attention he was more focused on decorating his cookie like Marilyn Monroe.

“4 am early.” Miami said knowing what will happen next.

“4 am?!?” Fred and Rog both gasped at the same time.

“Why so early Mi?” Deaky asked eating his cookies that he decorated like snowman.

“I do not want to be stuck in traffic, and picking the right instrument can take time. We may have to go to two places. So the earlier the better.” Miami gave up on hit chocolate when he found a Snickers bar at the bottom.

When they where done Brian and Deaky washed the dishes, Roger and Fred put them way as Miami prayed they didn’t fall.

“Please use the step ladder!” He yelled running to Roger who was climbing the cabinets to put way cups.

Now the boys where in bed he went to make some sleepy time tea and do the same, but he saw there a plate with a cookie left on it. Probably one of Deaky’s as he made so many. That’s when he saw it. It was a heart shaped cookie with red and gold sprinkles, and the words in blue icing. Thank you Miami.


	3. Christmas Lights & Groundings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen boys give Miami a heart attack, and make breakfast.

Miami was running as fast as he could, the screaming still going on. Now making deals with god. If you make everyone okay I will stop smoking.

When he left the house he saw what had happened. Brian was hanging off the second floor balcony, Roger holding on to him trying to pull him back. Fred and Deaky holding on to a blanket telling him to just jump.

Fuck.

“Miami!” They all gasped at the same time.

“ROGER DON’T YOU DARE LET GO!!!” He ran to the the garage for a ladder now dragging it back. “Brian! I am going to put the ladder under you, you will feel it! Do not kick or start moving till I say so!!! Do you understand?!?!”

“Ya…”

“Good” Now with the ladder under Brian, Roger was told to let go, witch he did with some hesitation.

“Oh good god, are you hurt?” He was checking Brian frantically, thinking thank you, thank you god!!! Roger was there now crying.

Freddie and Deaky standing next looking equally stressed.

“Everyone. House. Now.” Now that the fear was gone anger settled.

Brian rubbing his shoulders, Roger holding him, Freddie and Deaky looking at the floor as they walked.

Everyone on the sofa looking guilty.

“Now, I want to know what the hell you where doing, I would ask thinking, but it is more than obvious you don’t think.” Miami was livid.

“We where trying to put up Christmas lights…” Deaky said in a small voice.

“Christmas lights!” Miami yelled. “ Brian almost died for Christmas lights! That’s it you are all grounded. One week.”

“We are adults…” Freddie tried.

“Want to make it two weeks?”

“No…” Everyone mumbled.

“Now go to your rooms.” Miami watched as they walked to there room. He went to get a stiff drink.

……………………………………

That was yesterday and today he felt bad, the boys where just trying to make his house more festive. Maybe he was to harsh. Going to the kitchen thinking how he could make it up he smelled the sweet smell of maple syrup.

“Roger your going to burn the pancakes!” Deaky voice came in.

“Shhh!!! Your going to wake Miami!!!”

“I have never been grounded before.” Brian said softly.

“Why do I believe that.” Freddie laughed.

“I am surprised you are not not always grounded.” Deaky said at Fred.

“Oh, it’s not that bad Bri, with good behavior you get off early.” Roger comforted the guitarist.

“Or you can sneak out.” Fred said

That was Miamis que to come in.

“Boys.”

They all jumped at his voice.

“Mi! We wanted to make you breakfast in bed.” Freddie showing him the tray.

“I will have it in the kitchen, with you 4.” Miami sat down. “Given the fact that you didn’t mean to scare me to death, and it’s the holidays, you are not grounded.” Miami said pouring apple juice for Brian and Deaky.

“So…we… Can…”

“Yes Freddie, you can go to the Christmas party tonight.”

Roger and Freddie high five and ran upstairs.

Brian now happily eating pancakes, and Deaky playing on his phone. Miami drinking coffee and realizing Freddie made it.

“How is he not in a diabetic coma at all times?” He shuttered.

“He is part elf.” Deaky pushed the coffee away and passed him some tea.


	4. David Bowie & Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miami saves the boys from dirty old men and gets to meet David Bowie.

Miami walked in and took one look and was ready to walk out, but he had to make sure that the boys stayed safe and sound. Witch would not be hard here, if there was ever a snooze fest this was it.

The boys who had dressed in all Glam Rock glory, stood out in the crowd, where almost everyone else was in tuxedo and black tie, except Miami who Freddie had helped pick his outfit. A red suit with black details that he bought on a whim and never had worn.

“Okay, I will let you each have one glass of champagne. There will not be much food, but we’ll order in when we get home. I thought this would be a dinner not a cocktail party.” He said trying to remember what they had eaten and if one glass of champagne would still be too much for them.

“So, who do we talk to Mi?” Freddie was looking around.

“Everyone, anyone ask you are working on something big, but can’t talk about it.”

“We are?” Brian excitedly asked

“No, but no one needs to know your on break, always day something big but you can not talk about it.”

Now 30 minutes in Miami has talked to the most important people and he could see the boys talking to a few people he wishes they never met.

“Ya, I work with a electricity and have been working on making a new type of amp.”

“So your 17, but almost 18?” An older man with his hand slideing under Deaky’s sweater.

“A Christmas miracle just happened, he will always be 17 to you, and you are no longer invited to my New Year’s Eve party.” Grabbing Deaky and walking away. “You are not going to be alone with that man ever again.”

“Thank you.” Deaky looking back and shuddered.

Brian was arguing with an older man on gay rights.

“Why is that the only thing you can come up with is pedophile when at least five straight men in this music industry have been accused to the same thing I the last week!!” Brian was almost yelling.

“ You with me!” He pointed to Brian. “You uninvited to my New Year’s Eve party!”. Grabbing Brian he walked away looking for Freddie.

When he found him he burst into laughter. Fred was talking to Paul with mild intereste.

“No, Paul. Deaky grabb Freddie. Paul, you’re fired. 3 out of 4 so far.”

That’s when they saw it. Roger talking to David Bowie himself.

“ Oh no!” David laughed. “What happened next?” He seemed really into what ever Roger was telling him.

“ Are you doing the bunny hop?” Roger saw them almost in a line. Miami holding Brian and Deaky, with Deaky holding on to Freddie.

“We are on our way out, but …”

“That’s too bad, hey I have reservations for "The Courier” you five can come if you want.“ Bowie invited them.

"Y, yes!” Miami was trying to hide his excitement, but this was big!

“Okay so let’s join this bunny hop and hop on out of here.” He took Freddie’s hand and Roger took Brian’s. Everyone looking at them strangely, but none of them really careing.


	5. Too Gay To Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miami and the Queen boys had a grate new years eve party, but now it time to clean up.

Miami woke up surprised to see the time. It was almost 3 pm but he did get to bed at almost 7 am so he suppose I wasn’t too bad of a time to get up. The boys where probably still sleeping on the sofa. He decided to go down stairs and order breakfast for them all, or more appropriately lunch.

When he got down he saw all of the boys huddled around the newspaper looking worried and sick.

“What ever that says can’t be that bad.” He said starting to make coffee. They all jumped at his voice.

“Ummmm…” Brian looking around for something to save him.

“ It’s an article on the dangers of confetti!” Roger said quickly.

“We didn’t want you to see and get upset about your life decisions!” Freddie added.

“Uh huh…” Miami said. “ Okay, well I am just going to order some food.” He quickly grabs the newspaper from behind Brian.

“Hey! I wanted to learn more about confetti!”

“I’ll take you to the library later…” Miami saw what made them that upset. There were two pictures one of Brian and Roger kissing, and one of Freddie and Deaky kissing. Headline reading ‘Too Gay To Play’. “I see… Are you boys hungry? I was thinking of ordering food and but I forgot today is a holiday.”

“Ummmm…ya.” Freddie, Deaky, Brian, Roger all looking at one another confused.

“I think I remember that Denny’s would be open today.” Roger said softly.

“That sounds good, but we are going to 'The Rose’ they are always open on the holidays and are very hard to get in. So go get dressed, nice clothes only. I need to make some phone calls.”

They all slowly got up.

“Go, go, we need to be there in 45 minutes. Remember nice clothes. Look like a rock star!” Miami now on the phone

===============================================================================================================================================================

“Where getting fired.” Roger sighed softly putting velvet bell bottoms on.

“Then why are you getting dressed up?” Freddie said annoyingly.

“If we are getting dumped, I am going to make them regret losing me!” Roger said stronger now.

“Ya!” Brian said grabbing a silk blouse.

Everyone now dressing with a passion.

===============================================================================================================================================================

Now sitting in facny restaurant Miami had talked to five different groups of people who came to there to talk to them. It came to a time the boys had forgotten about getting fired and where having a good time.

“Now what we came for…” Miami hummed.

“Don’t fire us!” Freddie said softly trying to make sure no could hear.

“What!?” Miami confused.

“Look, we could say it was a joke. John can get a girlfriend, Freddie and Roger can sleep around…”

“Hey!” Deaky and Roger at the same time.

“Do you know why I took you out to eat?” Miami asked.

“To fire us?” Deaky said.

“No, people need to see us out, not caring about what we are. What did you tell me when we first met.” Miami’s voice was stronger than they had heard before. “ You said you were playing for people who felt like they didn’t belong. That you belong to them. Remember that and never forget it.”

Brian kissed Roger and then they heard a gasp and saw the flash of a camera. Now looking up to see someone running out of the restaurant a staff member yelling after them.

“ I am so sorry!” She went up to the table. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Yes, we will take a free bottle of Rose wine.” Miami said kindly.

“Right away Sir.” She left.

“Did you know that would happen?” Brian asked shocked.

“That you would think I was going to fire you all for being gay, then have a meaningful speech that two of you would kiss, making a reporter take a picture when he was not supposed to be here in the first place. Then the waitress would give us a free bottle of wine.” Miami asked innocently.

They all laughed, now eating there food and thinking about last night.

==============================================================================================================================================================

-Last Night-

It was almost midnight, and every one was getting ready to kiss when the confetti fell. Brian and Roger in each other’s arms. Freddie and Deaky already making out. David Bowie and his girlfriend laughing the night away.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!

Everyone kissing, pictures being taken, confetti flying, when someone decided to open a bottle of champagne and spray it everywhere!

“Come on guys!!! Every year!” Miami laughed covered in champagne.

“Every year it gets better!!!”

By the end of the night or beginning of the morning one could say, everyone had left. Confetti, heels, and other articles of clothing that people had left behind scattered all over the floor. The boys sleeping on the sofa looking peaceful with the morning light behind them. Miami knew it was going to be a good year.


	6. Pet Stores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miami has to take the Queen boys an a hedgehog to the vet.

No, be careful with that. Miami was supervising the movers as they were bringing in the new piano. It was decided that it was best if the boys where to live with him until done with college. He didn’t want them to drop out and he aslo wanted them to make music, so this was a good compromise of doing both. Plus during the holidays they got evicted from their apartment. Some paperwork that they never got was not turn in on time. So when Miami brought them back to their home, they saw all there belongings in boxes and a note of eviction.

Miami didn’t want to say but he had a feeling that the news article about there sexuality may have had something to do with it.

“Brian!! They didn’t mean it!”

He heard Roger yelling, then saw Brian running, Roger after him, Freddie and Deaky following behind.

“Yes they did!!!” Brian was clearly crying.

“Yes they did!” Deaky out of breath trying to keep up.

“Shut up John!” Roger yelling back.

Oh no! Roger calling Deaky John! Freddie running! Brian crying… Well Brian was very sensitive, he cried at the Sarah McLachlan commercial.

“What is going on?!” Miami saw Brian was holding on to something.

“We where eating lunch and a reporter stop to talk to us and I saw a hedgehog walking up to get some food and the reporter kicked the hedgehog across the drive way!!!!!!! Brian said all in one breath.

Freddie, Roger, Deaky now caught up all out of breath.

"What… he… said…” Freddie gasped

“Do you have the hedgehog?” Miami asked now looking at what Brian was holding.

“Yes, we need to go to the vet!!!” Brian showing Miami the injured hedgehog, small leg bleeding.

“Okay, everyone in the car.” Miami grabbing his keys. “When I get back I want the security camera footage of the driveway.” He told his assistant.

===============================================================================================================================================================

That was last week and now Brian was reorganizing Tater Tots home. After many hours of pleading Miami let them keep the hedgehog.

They went to the pet store and got it everything it would need and more. Deaky nameing the hedgehog Tater Tot, as that is the food it was after.

The reporter in question was in hot water and faceing charges for animal cruelty.

“We should have gotten him…”

“Brian!!!” Roger yelled exhausted. “ We got Tater Tot every thing she could want or need, clam down. You are already here favorite.”

And it was true, any time they would go see the hedgehog, she would waddle over to Brian to be picked up. To live a long and happy life she had to lose a leg.

Now Tater Tot was coming home soon and Freddie and Miami where bringing it.

Deaky and Brian getting everything ready, Roger was supposed to be helping, instead was watching TV.

“How is that helping?” Miami said walking in Tater Tot in a box.

“Did you make the tater tots? ” Freddie asked following behind.

“Yes.” Brian getting the hedgehog out of the box. “What did the vet say?”

“Everything is good, she still has some antibiotics. She needs to finish other than that clean bill of health.”

Everyone on the sofa eating and watching old episodes of Doctor Who. Tater Tot asleep on Brian all right with the world even if was just for tonight.


	7. Scramble & Why Miami knocks on doors in his own house.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this will be kinda rated r and a little bit smutty, soooooooooooooo......  
> The Queen boys paly truth or dare and Miami walks in .... :0

“I’m bord…” Freddie starching on his bed trying to grab his phone.

“Your only saying that because your losing.” Brian hummed softly.

“You cheat!” Deaky huffed.

“How? It’s scrabble!” Brian laughed.

“You know all the big sciency words!!” Deaky now giving up and going for another pepsi.

“I’m tired of scrabble, how about a game of truth or dare” Freddie getting up.

“No!” Roger was entertaining the room with french fries in a bowl and some dipping sauces.

“Why?” Freddie asked in shock.

“Brian and Deaky only pick truth and it gets boring.” Sitting next to Brian. “ I got the vegan mayo for you.”

“Thank you” Brian kissed Roger on the lips. “And hey! I my truths aren’t boring!Sticking his tongue out.

"Well my good Rog, I have found away around that!!!” Freddie went to his monopoly game and took out a diec. “If you roll an odd number you have to do a dare, nothing dangers mind you. Even number, truth. Deal?”

Everyone looking at each other they all agree to the terms and began.

“ROGER! I CHOOSE YOU! Freddie throwing the die at Roger like a poke ball.

"I got a… 2!” Roger pouting.

“How far have you been with Brian?” Freddie grinning from ear-to-ear.

“ Sex… you know that…” Roger blushing and Brian not even looking up.

“Yes, I saw you with a pregnancy test…” Freddie whispering knowing if Miami heard both Roger and Deaky would be getting there own room with lock and key.

“The condoms where expired and I didn’t know!” Brian now as red as his guitar.

“Condoms expire?” Deaky now running to the side table to check there condoms.

“Your turn!” Roger throwing the die at Freddie.

“6.. ” Freddie tossing the die in the middle.

“Has Deaky ever top you?” Roger giggled.

“I am an alpha dearest…” Freddie now pink in the cheeks.

“That does not answer the question Fred!” Brian hitting Freddie with a french fries.

“ Has Rog top you?!”

“ We tried once…” Brian shrugged. “ We didn’t really get far…”

“Ya same thing happened to us…” Deaky gasped covering his mouth.

“Ah ha!!!” Roger pointed at Freddie laughing.

“Okay yes!!! Happy?” Freddie was now red in the face. “ Brian your turn!”

Brian took the die with hesitation, closing his eyes he let go and it was a …

“3… Fuck.” Brian already saw the evil in Freddie’s eyes.

“I dare you to…. Rub your cock until your good and hard, full erection darling.” Freddie licking his lips.

“I… I… fine!!” He started and saw Roger getting turned on now stopping.

“Want to help?” He asked.

“Oh Brian, you bad boy!!!” Freddie laughing.

“Go in Rog, your alpha needs you!” Deaky moaned in mock.

“Do you need help with that Bri?” Roger now rubbing Brian’s crotch slowly.

“Th, thanks…” Brian sighs heavily.

“Ten inches, not bad…” Deaky smiled. “Fred is eleven…”

“Deaky is next!” Roger throwing the die at the young man!

“Fine… I got 5…” Deaky rolling his eyes. “What do you want me to do Rog, get naked, kiss Freddie?”

“You this is Brian’s turn to ask…” Freddie got up to whisper something in Brian’s ear.

“Fred no!” Brian was reader then ever and some how more hard.

“Come on, it’ll be so hot!!!” Freddie purring.

“Fine but they get to say no, and if they do we stop the game!” Brian now both turned on and annoyed.

“What is, you want me to make out with Rog?” Deaky laughing.

“They do!” Roger now laughing as well.

“Well ask me Brian…” Deaky wiggled his butt.

“I… I…um… I dare you to make out…with… Roger! "Brian finally got out. "But you don’t have to…”

He was cut off by Deaky walking over to Roger and straddling him. They where both kissing now.

Deaky grinding on Roger playing with his hair, Roger grabbing Deaky’s ass moaned softly.

Brian and Freddie now with stroking there dicks watching the two omega’s lick, kiss, and playfully bite one another.

As Roger was talking his top off that’s when…

“Why are you boys still up, you have school tomorrow.” Miami had opened the door.

Roger pushing Deaky off, Brian and Freddie stuffing them selves back into there pants.

“I… I am going to pretend I didn’t see any of this.” Miami sighed deeply.

“Thank you.” Brian not wanting to move whole body red as can be.

“ Tomorrow you two.” He pointed at Roger and Deaky are going to have a doctor’s appointment to get on the pill. “Do you understand.”

“Yes.” Roger and Deaky said at the same time both where hiding behind the bed.

“And you two are going to get a whole lecture on how omega’s are not porn stars and this is not the playboy mansion.” He pointed at Brian and Freddie.

“Now, I don’t think I have to say this, but go to bed.” Miami closing the door. “YOUR OWN BEDS!”

Roger and Deaky bursting into laughter, as Brian and Freddie where still horrified.

“Wanna play twister next? Deaky asked.

===============================================================================================================================================================

The next week was doctor appointments and good etiquette on how to treat a omega.

Miami had Brian and Freddie pulling out chairs and opening doors.

As where Deaky and Roger where talking vitamins and reading on omega’s history, when they got the right to vote and etc…

One day when Brian and Freddie where putting Tater Tot to bed Roger and Deaky went over.

"You know, Miami is gone…”

“Ya, he left for a cocktail party, said it would be late."Brian fulfilled the hedgehogs bed.

"Why? Do you want us to call him back?” Freddie putt the water bottle back in it’s place.

“No…” Roger purred

“We where just thinking, out birth control just kicked in yesterday…” Deaky pulling Freddie to him.

“Oh…” Brian eyes wide. “ Um… that is good news…”

“Very. Good. News ” Roger whispering something into his ear.

“Gotta go Fred Rog needs help with something! Now running with Roger behind him to there room.

"How about you?” Deaky ask Freddie. “Wanna help me with something?”

“Yes!” Freddie grabbing Deaky to go run to there bedroom as well.


	8. Twisted Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long! But its here now, and there will be more! 
> 
> Miami has to go out to New York, and the omegas want a play date!

Brian was doing his homework at the kitchen table and Freddie was drawing up some new designs, when Miami got a phone call. 

"No, I'm not going... Yes I do realize how important this is... That's not my problem. I have for musicians that I need to take care of. Fine!" Miami hung up the phone, missing the days you can slam the phone.

"Ummmm... you okay?" Deaky asked Miami. Him and Roger where now in the door way of the kitchen wanting to know why Miami was upset. 

"I have to go New York, tomorrow night. Will be gone for a day..." Miami said but was cut off by Deaky. 

"New York?!" Deaky has gasped. 

"Yes, I would take you... and I will one day when its better planned... did you want something?" Miami asked Deaky in shock, he was never one to get excited about anywhere Miami went. That was always Freddie and Roger. 

"I head that place has the world's beast and biggest candy shop!" Deaky said excitedly. "Can you bring us some?"

"Yes of course." Miami said happily. "Anyone else want anything?" 

"Postcard!" Brian said happily. 

"Candy!" Freddie and Roger said together. 

"I'll get everyone some candy." Miami said now going to go pack a overnight bag.

============================================

It was the next day and Miami was leaving. "Now just saty home order food, and don't get into any trouble. 

They all hugged and watch as Miami was leaving, when the car was out of the gate Roger and Deaky where running around. Deak moved the coffee table and rug, Roger running to his room.

"Do you know what they're doing?" Brian asked Freddie. 

"No, but I'm scared to fine out." Freddie said chuckling. 

Roger came back with a box, and John was making popcorn and grabbing soda. 

They got a twister game set up and now where placing the popcorn and drinks down.

"I was thinking we could play a little game of twister." Deaky said in seductive voice. 

"Ya... sounds good to me." Freddie said gently now walking to Deaky. 

"You in?" Roger asked Brian sweetly. 

"Always." Brian said kissing Roger softly. 

"Okay everyone naked." Deaky said excitedly. 

"What!" Brian and Freddie said at the same time. 

"Naked!" Roger said laughing. "Why do you think we waited for Miami to be gone?" 

"O...okay..." Freddie said looking at Brian. 

Brian was getting naked now everyone was naked. 

Roger started and then went Brian, soon everyone was entangled together, Brian was getting hard, so close to Rogers ass, he had an idea and gave it a little lick. 

"Brian!" Roger cried out loud in shock.

"I'm sorry!" Brian said in shock he did it too.

"Damn it!" Deaky said while Roger was laughing. "I was sure Freddie would cave in first."

"So this was to see how long it would take for me or Brian to do something to you two?" Freddie asked Roger and Deaky. 

"Yes and I won!" Roger said gloating. "Now let's get to the fun part..." he pulled Brian to the sofa and straddled his lap. 

Deaky taking Freddie to the love seat and doing the same.

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of moaning and skin hitting skin.

When they where done they cleaned up and went to bed.

============================================

The next day at dinner Miami had 4 gift bags for the boys. "I brought you eatch a gift bag and gift card, I found out they have a online store." He told them all.

"Thank you Mi."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

"Thank you Miami."

"Your all welcome and your all grounded. I saw the surveillance footage, it alerted me. It stops recording if someone is naked." He said softly. "And there was a stop of recording in the living room, after you for set up for a game." Miami said quickly. 

Brian and Freddie where blushing like mad, Roger and Deaky just shrugged. 

"Sorry Miami." They all said quitely.


End file.
